Rendezvous with the Enemy
by DracoBitch
Summary: Draco is outgoing in a sexy way. Read and Find Out! Ginny and Draco will get their revenge on the twins, but something may not let them be angry anymore... maybe romance?
1. Chapter One!!!! Listen to Blink 182!

Beep Beep Beep Beep… 

_What is that noise?_ Ginny sleepily sat up and looked around the room.  Finally, after a few minutes, she realized it was her beeper.  She had to get dressed quickly and get to the hospital.  

Ginny was a doctor at the hospital.  A muggle hospital.  After the war against Voldemort, she did not want to deal with all of the magical maladies that were affecting everybody in the fight.  Unfortunately, it did not turn out exactly as she had planned.  

Ginny had studied medicine all of her life, and knew she still wanted to be a doctor, even after the war against Voldemort… just not a doctor for a hospital similar to St. Mungos.  She had joined a muggle hospital only 8 months ago, yet she was the top doctor in the place.  Every so often, a witch or a wizard would be brought into the hospital with a magical injury, that only Ginny knew how to fix.  Whenever they do not know what is wrong with somebody, they call Ginny in to fix them.  It was almost like the muggle TV show "The X-Files," but different.  

She walked into the room that the patient was in.  The male nurse gave her the paper with his information, but she did not even look at it, because it was obvious that he had been under several hexes.  The affected man gave her the feeling that she knew him.  _Well, if he is a wizard, then I could have seen him anywhere.  He probably was at Hogwarts, or maybe he worked for the government…  The face looks as if it is one that I should remember, but somehow, I can't.  _

The man looked as if he had just gotten in a fight with a hogwarts student.  He looked quite silly, because he was covered in joke hexes.  The full body bind charm was used on him, as well as something that gave him green spots everywhere.  Suspiciously, he also had a few feathers coming out of him.  

After the male nurse left, Ginny pulled out her wand and repeated all of the counter-hexes that were needed.  None of the other doctors or nurses tried to find out how she fixed all of these crazy illnesses.  _They probably don't even want to know.  _She was paid a surprisingly large amount of money, considering the fact that she hardly ever had to work.  Not many witches or wizards are sent to the muggle hospitals.  It is usually always a mistake.  

The man on the operation table looked up at her.  "What the bloody hell happened?"  And then after a moment, it all flooded back to him.  "I am going to kill those two!"  

"What happened?"  Ginny was always happy to have somebody to talk to.  Many of the other doctors were scared of her, being so good at this profession at such a young age, and they wouldn't talk to her if they could avoid it.  

"Those two fuckers that own the joke store in Hogsmaid, they sent hexes at me the second I walked into the door!"  He was talking about Fred and George.  

"Yeah, my brothers seem to do that a lot, but usually they have a reason."

"They only did it because of who I am."

"Oh.  Well, who are you? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I am Draco Malfoy…  Wait a second; did you just say that they were your brothers?  You have the hair, I should have known."


	2. Chapter Two!!!! Listen to Sum 41!

"That's real nice.  I guess Fred and George took it out on you then."

"They did what?"

"Oh, they are really angry at me.  They wanted me to wear the playboy bunny outfit in front of their stores while handing out some of their canary creams and toffees to all of the men that pass by.  They thought it would be funny.  I told them that they could kiss my ass, and that 30-degree weather is not the best time to ask anyone at all to do that.  They are really mad at me, but I am angrier at them for assuming that I would do something like that for them."

"So… it is your fault that I got hexed to hell?"

"No! It is not my fault, and I fixed you anyway!"

"Well you wouldn't need to fix me if you had just worn the fucking bunny costume!  You could have put a warming charm on it, and you would have looked sexy in it anyway!"  Draco regretted saying that the second it came out of his mouth.  Why did he yell at her?  It was so rude.  And what he said made him sound weak.  

Ginny blushed as he told her that she was sexy, and forgot to be mad at him.  "What are you doing in a muggle hospital anyway?"

"I could ask the same of you.  Well, when I told my dad that I wasn't going to become a death eater, he kicked me out of the house.  I lived in the muggle world for quite a while, and grew to like it.  Now, even after my father is in Akaban, and I basically own the mansion, I still prefer many of the muggle ways of doing things.  The servants should have known that something like _this_ would not be good in a muggle hospital.  The servants can be so stupid sometimes."

"I'm sorry about your dad," Ginny said this as to seem like she cared, and maybe have it come off as sympathy.  She was rather glad that he was in Azkaban.  He deserved it.  

"You're not sorry, and you know it.  Don't try to fool me at this.  Everyone is glad he is in Azkaban.  Even me."  Draco said this looking down at the ground, obviously ashamed that he felt this way.

"You know what would make both of us happy right now?"

"Vodka?"

"No, well it would, but I cant right now because I am supposedly on the job, but what always makes me feel better is good old fashioned revenge." Ginny had the largest smile on her face.


	3. Chapter Three!!!! Listen to Weezer!

"As opposed to modern revenge?"  Draco had a mischievous look in his eyes.  He could probably be as bad as Fred and George sometimes.  After all, he IS a Malfoy.  

"Never mind about that!  I am mad at them, you are mad at them.  R-E-V-E-N-G-E.  They are bloody pranksters for crying out loud.  They deserve whatever is coming to them.  Could you imaging them trying to have ME running around their store in high heels wearing almost nothing, while turning men into chickens?"  Ginny was rambling, and she knew it.  

Ginny had gotten a lot more attractive since left Hogwarts.  There was a lot of sex appeal in her.  Her hair was not the large red dry thing that looked like some sort of nest that she had in School.  Now, it was… beautiful.  "Yeah.  Maybe not the chicken part, but yeah I could see you in the costume.  You have great legs for it."

_I refuse to get sucked into his words. No matter how sexy he is.  _Unlike Ginny, Draco had always been a sexy man.  Unfortunately, he knew it.  This resulted in him being a little cocky sometimes.  No, wait, all of the time.  "Would you like to get revenge on them or not, because I am not sure if you would be much of a help for it anymore."  Ginny did not like being trapped in this room with him like this.  Perhaps all of the counter hexes that she had sent his way made him a bit crazy or something.  "Lets go for a walk."

"Do I have to wear this hospital robe-like thing?  There isn't much of a back to it."

"You have a nice ass, and I don't think that you mind showing it off too much do you?"  Two can play this game.  Draco blushed a little.  It was good, considering that he was still very pale.  

"About this revenge idea, do you have any plans yet?"  He was obviously trying to change the subject.  

"No.  But I would love to do something that involves some sabotaging their own food."

"That would be hilarious!  Put their own prank treats in their food.  They will never see it coming."

"It would be funny because they would each suspect the other, and get into a huge fight.  Then we could do something that involves them not being able to get away from each other."  This plan seemed to progress nicely.  She couldn't wait for it to be put into action.  

They had finally reached the soda machine.  There were a few old ladies peaking out of their doors at Draco's butt.  And there was an odd old man peaking at him, with a pathetic attempt to conceal his obvious erection.  

"I love root beer.  I can't believe that you don't drink it!"  

"I can't believe that you do"

Draco got a little mad about somebody insulting his taste in something and turned around and looked at the old people who were staring at him.  "What are you looking at?  Go back to your rooms."  He had just gotten mean again.  Ginny wished that he could just stay in one mood.  He did seem to have mood swings quite often.  


	4. Chapter Four!!!! Listen to EvE 6

Draco had to stay at the hospital for a few days, due to the fact that when he came in there, he was as stiff as a board, and they could not get him apart. Ginny tried to convince them that he was ok to go, but there was no way of really telling them, without explaining about the magic. So, Ginny and Draco would wander around the hospital trying to get lost. It was huge, and almost reminded them of Hogwarts. There were even many paintings on the walls, but they did not move.  
  
"I miss being in the wizarding world. I get the daily prophet and such, but it just isn't the same." Ginny looked depressed as she said this. Draco wanted to make her feel better, as he no longer felt any obligation to hate her because of the family rivalry.  
  
"Well, if you don't think anybody would notice us being gone, I have some Floo Powder in my pants pocket of what I was wearing when I came in. You could visit the wizarding world, I haven't been there for a while myself - except for the incident with Fred and George yesterday." Draco said this with a smile. Not the evil smile that he always used in Hogwarts when he did something that resulted in somebody else getting a detention, but a genuine real smile.  
  
"I don't think that I have ever seen you with a real smile."  
  
"Never? I'll admit that I was a bit evil in Hogwarts." Ginny glared at him. "Ok, Ok, maybe more than a bit evil, but I thought that I at least smiled occasionally?"  
  
"No. This is surely a first for me."  
  
"There is a first for everything. Maybe you will see more if we can get me out of this hospital dress and get us into the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me. I think that they had to cut the pants off of you because you were so stiff. I hope they didn't think that they were drugs." Ginny looked worried. This would not be good for Draco. He would NOT enjoy rehab, especially if he wasn't doing any drugs.  
  
"Don't look so worried. I don't do drugs, and you know magic. You could get anything from them. I would, but I didn't take my wand with me. Well, actually, I thought that I did, but it seemed to be somehow switched to one of the fake ones that your brothers invented. Now I don't know where mine is."  
  
"You're right. I am just going to get your Floo Powder. Be right back! "  
  
Draco waited in his room for a while. It was boring without her. He looked around the room looking for something to do, and finally finding a Where's Waldo book to look at for the moment. How does this amuse these muggles? It is pointless and stupid. *Pause* Aha! I found him. Draco smiled as he found Waldo, not even realizing that he himself had been also amused by the book that he had just insulted.  
  
Draco continued to look at the book for the next ten minutes, when Ginny finally came back in. "Sorry it took so long, but it turns out that a lot of people have exaggerated what they think happened to you. I had to do a few memory charms and such."  
  
"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."  
  
"It's okay. It is better to get them out of the way before they are spread around some more. Anyway, it is boring here, and I want to get something to drink." Ginny turned Draco's hospital dress into a suit and they left the room in search for a fireplace. It shouldn't be too difficult considering that it was the middle of winter. But then again, it would be very difficult to get hundreds of sick people out of a burning building. They are connected to the ivs and such. (A.N. sorry about rambling, I just thought of this, and, and, hmmm I am confused. On with the story!)  
  
They finally found a fireplace. Draco went first. Ginny hoped that nobody would notice that she was gone; she was hardly ever needed. "The Three Broomsticks" shouted Ginny as she threw the powder into the fireplace and stepped in. 


	5. Chapter Five!!!! Listen to Good Charlot...

Draco swayed as he tried to keep his balance.  He hadn't used Floo powder for a few years now.  _Damn.  We should have just apparated.  I hate the Floo Network._  Ginny landed shortly afterward with a surprising amount of grace.  

The bar isn't as full as it used to be.  It was always full of people only a few years back, when Voldemort was terrorizing the wizarding world.  Many people found it easiest to just drink their problems away.  There were a few young people there, _probably snuck out from Hogwarts_, including young James, Harry's son.  

Harry had proposed to Cho Chang during his speech at the graduation.  He was the valedictorian, and he talked about his life, and about how happy he was, and he had ended it with "And I know that I will be even happier in the years to come, because, Cho, I love you with all of my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  Will you marry me?"  They had been dating ever since the middle of their fifth year.  Of course, she had accepted. They currently had a son in his first year of Hogwarts, James, who was named after Harry's father.  

Ginny had walked over to James, who had an extremely old piece of parchment slightly sticking out of his pocket.  "You better not be caught by any teachers."  Harry had passed it on to her after he had graduated; after all, it was no use to him anymore.  Something had told her to keep it for James after she had graduated.  She had never taken divination, but if she had, she would have been the top of her class.  A few weeks ago, Ginny owled the map to him anonymously.

James looked worried and then started babbling about having special permission and then went off about not telling his father about it.  

"Shush.  I was the one who sent you the map; there would be no reason for me to tell Harry about it.  Anyway, he couldn't get mad at you for it if he wanted to.  He used the map when he was at school." 

Ginny was a child at heart.  Everybody compared her to Percy, the honest, smart, braniac.  She was more like the twins, except that she never, ever got caught.  It was quite funny.  She had even been Head Girl.

Draco had walked up behind Ginny and looked at James.  And Laughed.  "Potter, I always knew you were bad at potions, but even Crabbe or Goyle would know that you don't drink the entire cauldron of Youth Potion."  Both Ginny and James looked at him with confusion, which Draco mistook for something else.  "Did you drag me all the way down here to have lunch with Potter?"

Realization suddenly dawned on Ginny.  She laughed at him, while he stood impatiently waiting for an answer.  "This isn't Harry.  This is James, his son." 

James finally understood also, and started to get angry with the man who was insulting his father.  "Well you aren't exactly the greatest person either.  I know who you are.  I heard about your father on the news.  Dad has told me a lot about you, and you aren't exactly perfect either!"

Embarrassed and angry, Draco snapped.  "Don't you have somewhere to be? Like school?  Your 'Perfect' father might not like it that you are skipping school for a few butterbeers."

"Lay off, Draco!  You started this anyway.  Why don't we just go catch a seat at the bar?"  Ginny didn't like Draco's severe and sudden attitude adjustments.  James and his friends decided that it would be best for them to get out of there as soon and as quickly as possible.  _Malfoy was Harry's only enemy now that Voldemort is gone, and everybody knows what happened to him.  Better to just let them be than to start a fight between them.  I wander why Aunt Ginny is with him.  Maybe I will owl dad… _[James' Thoughts]

They went sad down at the bar and ordered their drinks.  _Mmm… maybe the alcohol will make me just forget that Draco is here…_

Just then, a great idea came to Draco.  He whispered it to Ginny, who had already had a few drinks, who giggled in the middle.  "Come on, I already told you, you have a nice ass, you are sexy, when they see how the others react, they will go crazy!  You know how protective the rest of them are of you."

"You have a nice ass too, you could do it." Ginny had obviously had a few too many drinks.

"I know, but your brothers _aren't_ protective of me.  It would defeat the whole purpose," Draco said, laughing.

Ginny then suddenly kissed him, and although taken a little by surprise, he kissed her back, before she passed out.  


End file.
